Kaitou Joker: Futago no Warutsu (Temporada 3)
by Joky-chan
Summary: Continuación de la anterior libro fanfic de Kaitou Joker Arco Black Side a partir de aquí el desarrollo de la historia será oscura y algo sangrienta con temática sadomasoquista.
1. Nota

**_Nota:_**

A partir de esta historia que tomara un rumbo fuera de lo común donde se centrara un lado oscuro de la trama que estoy armando

Serán un poco fuertes los capítulos a partir de aquí hasta que el destino (osea yo) desea quitar

Así espero que respeten un poco este fanfic ya que lo venia pensando hace mucho y se logró crearla gracias a una amiga del twitter :) y otra del facebook y al final a alguien especial de Wattpad @Moonlighting05


	2. Capítulo 42

**_Capitulo 42: El tesoro preciado robado_**

Una noche, pacifica y silenciosa se escucha una voz agitada pidiendo ayuda:

???: ¡Ayu-denme! *Agitado*

Mientras en una habitación oscura donde el suelo esta cubierta de sangre dejando en desconcierto un evento sin entender...

Una semana después Hachi que queria regresar a casa, pero vio que Joker no habia regresado ni mucho menos había dejado una nota del porque su partida, le pregunto a Spade porque motivo se fue pero él no quiso responder y eso preocupo a Hachi más hasta triste quedo, pero Silver Heart lo consoló y dijo que pronto regresaría a casa.

Aun así Hachi estaba tan deprimido que al pasar el día y convertirse en noche, Hachi se fugó de ahí en su busqueda; Habló así mismo de encontrar a Joker como si fuera fácil de encontrar:

Hachi: Tengo que encontrarlo pronto.

Pero como era de esperar de su torpeza Silver Heart estaba afuera viendo las estrellas con una cara de preocupación y Hachi como lo veo que estaba ahí contemplando el cielo se escondió rápido en un arbusto e hizo mucho escandalo por las hojas y Silver Heart notó que alguien se había escondido y fue acercandose cada vez que Hachi sintió tanto miedo que el plan de esconderse no estaba por funcionar y cometió una estupidez de levantarse y hacer la tecnica de multiplicarse, pero solo multiplico su sombra. En un gran asombro Silver Heart pensó que era un ladrón, pero resultó ser Hachi que escapaba en busqueda de Joker de la cual Silver Heart también estaba tan preocupado por la cual Hachi explicó porque queria buscarlo.

En la misma noche, por otro lado, Lupin muy comodo en un refinado sofá tomando té le agradece a una maid de peinado familiar:

Lupin: El té sabe delicioso, muchas gracias, Joker.

Nada más y nada menos Joker ha sido hipnotizado por Lupin por sus ojos rojos:

Joker: Si. Mi amo.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: La Preocupación de Shadow


	3. Capítulo 43

**_Capitulo 43: La preocupación de Shadow_**

Justo en el mismo evento de esa noche, Shadow no dejab de recordar cuando Lupin se había llevado a Joker ni por una razón golpió la mesa que su hermana Rose se asusto:

Rose: Hermano... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shadow confuso vio su hermana muy triste, pero le dijo que no era grave así que terminarón de cenar se arreglaron para descansar y luego amanecer bien, por otro lado Joker sufría por los juegos sucios de Lupin:

Lupin: Esto te hara sentirte mejor. *En sus manos sostiene un pequeño control y con un clic encendio algo que a Joker le prevoca dolor placentero*

Joker: ...¡Nhm! ¡Ah! *gemidos*

Mientras sufría, Lupin se aburrio de ser el único jugando con Joker así le explico un plan enfrente a Joker de la cual no estaba de acuerdo, Lupin toco co un solo dedo la barbilla de Joker y le dijo que no le importa su opinion en este plan descarado así que descadeno a Joker y le dijo que no había manera de escapar.

Luego, Shadow mientras intentaba dormir solo recordó aquel enfermizo sueño que tuvo y las últimas palabras que le dijo Joker en ese sueño:

Shadow: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Sintió tristeza al darse cuenta que le había arrebatado algo de el:

Shadow: Tendré que salvarte pronto. Solo esperame...

Y con esas palabras pudo descansar con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: El Fragmento de un Rey


	4. Capítulo 44

**_Capitulo 44: El Framento del rey._** ** _Una voz que rondaba en su cabeza y de la cual no lo podía olvidar:_** ** _Joker voz: Te quiero, Spade._** ** _Tocó sus labios e intentando olvidar los besos que se habían robado._** ** _Spade: *Llamado* ¡Maldito seas, Joker! ¡No me engañes de esta forma! *snif*_** ** _Siendo tan frágil recordó algo en su pasado:_** ** _(Flashback)_** ** _Spade: -Hace 10 años atrás-_** ** _-Guarde un secreto que nunca mencione a Joker, viví peor que él._** ** _Suena gracioso *risas* pero si no fuera por Joker, estaría perdido._** ** _-Ese fragmento es mío, no quiero que me lo arrebaten- o eso dije..._** ** _No puedo olvidar tus dulces palabras y la razón de poder estar cerca de ti._** ** _Ahora me olvidaste. ¿Por qué, tanto daño hacia mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente me amas? ¿Acaso me odias? ¡Quiero verte sonreír!_** ** _(Flashback End)_** ** _Recordando fragmentos de su triste y pacífica infancia donde ellos estaban más cerca que nadie. Por más recordaba su dolor crecía dentro de Spade intento llamar a Joker desde su celular, pero no había respuesta ni el sabe el porque Joker se había ido con Lupin. No le quedaba otra que salir de su casa y caminar en esta noche para olvidar el rencor hacia Lupin._** ** _Sus ultimas palabras no eran muy adecuadas pero rebela una sed de sangre hacía Lupin:_** ** _Spade: ¡Maldito Lupin, te mataré si intentas tocar Joker!_** ** _Continuara..._** ** _Próximo capítulo: frágil corazón de comodín (Joker)_** ** _Comentario: Ok o.o Spade se volvió yandere y ahora creé que Joker le pertenece -_-" perdón por mi desaparición no te ideas que fluían pero ahí lo tienen próximo cap ya es hot *_**


	5. Capítulo 45

**_Capítulo 45: Frágil Corazón de Comodín (Joker) R-18_**

Nota: capítulo totalmente narrado por Joker. Que lo disfruten (ojo R-18 is coming)

-... ¡Ayudenme! ¡Ahn! ¡No puedo contenerme! ¡Mmm! -

Mientras estaba siendo abusado sexualmente por Lupin mi mundo se ha cuero distinto en lo que yo pensé y no pude contenerme y me corrí todo, la presión de su cuerpo y el mío era tan irresistible. Lupin beso luego de abusarme y término diciendo lo que aún planea hacer mientras estaba fuera de si como un inmóvil muñeco.

Lupin: ¡Quiero seguir jugando contigo~! Pero sigue siendo frágil y además mencionas a alguien a quien detesto ¿Por qué insistes tanto por Shadow Joker? *Enojo*

Joker: ¡Callate! El solo que quiero agradecerle por salvarle su vida y la de su hermana.

Lupin: ¿Hermana? ¿Es acaso la hermosa chica de cabellos de rosa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ya recordé! ¿Rose, cierto?

Joker: ¡Sacame de la estúpida cama de una vez, Lupin!

No puedo creer que estoy atrapado en esta cama por culpa de Lupin, ¿Quién se cree el en hacerme esto?

Lupin: ¡Oh! Nunca.

Joker: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Lupin: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Are? ¡Creo que pretender no haber escuchado eso~! *se tapa los oídos*

Quiero salir de aquí no me gusta estar encerrado, Lupin eres un bastardo. Mis lágrimas salieron con rabia.

Lupin: Te dejaré ir con una sola condición *viendo la cara de Joker* Si matas a su hermana te doy toda tu libertad.

No puedo creer lo que el esta pidiéndome, ¿Acaso soy asesino?

Joker: ¡No voy a perder tiempo en esa estupidez!

Lupin: *burla* ¿Estupidez? No para nada. Solo te pido que acabes con el para poder acercarme más a ti~!

Joker: ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

Lupin: *burla*

Mientras se ríe como maniático, no tuve alternativa y aceptar su petición, más tarde luego de enviarle un aviso previo a Rose, para que escapara de donde esta antes que yo aparezca.

Rose: *tomó el aviso previo* Rose escapa pronto de ahí antes de que te mate, el Ladrón Fantasma ¡¿Joker?! ¿Por qué?

Mientras corría empecé a recordar la razón de porque no quiero distanciarme de Shadow ¿Por qué?

(Para los que vieron la serie lo entenderán)

Flashback:

-Hace 10 años atrás- (supongamos)

-Escape de Silver Heart por una broma que le había hecho.

En lo que me fugaba de casa me encontré con Shadow, pero antes su verdadero nombre era Cyan y estaba acompañada de su hermana Rose quienes estaba viajando fuera de su pueblo natal al que fueron atacados por Professor Clover. El nunca me había perdonado por lo que hice, cierto tiempo después el quería acabarme y luego soldar cuentas con el Professor Clover por haberse llevado a Rose y usarla como su juguete.

Flashback End.

¿Por qué hago esto? Corrí y corrí, pero Rose estaba esperándome ¿Por qué se quedó?

Joker: ¡Rose escapa pronto!

Rose: ¡No! ¡Sin ninguna explicación de lo que haces!

Joker: ¡Rose, no!

*pasos*

-¿Qué tanto ruido hacen? ¿Eh? ¿Joker?

Rose: ¡Hermano!

Joker: *oculta su rostro y toma del antebrazo el cuello de Rose amenazando*

Shadow: ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Joker: ¿Shadow?

Al parecer era el destino el saco su Bloody Rain y apuntó hacía mi, pero... ¿Acaso era hielo lo que disparó Shadow?

Spade: ¡Detente, idiota!

Shadow: ¿Eh?

Spade: ¡Es una trampa, Shadow! ¡Joker esta siendo usado!

Shadow: ¿Usado? ¿Por qué?

Joker: ¡No es cierto! ¡Lo hago por tu propio bien!

Spade: Lo sabía es una trampa. ¡Lupin sal de donde estés!

-Lo sabía solo bromeaba.

Solté a Rose porque sabía el castigo que recibiría.

Rose: ¡Hermano!

Lupin: Por arruinar el plan te daré un castigo ¡Te quedó claro Joker~!

Joker: ¡Basta no me tortures más, Lupin! *rendición*

Spade: ¡Maldito! *le toma del cuello del traje de Lupin* ¡Te mataré!

Lupin: ¿En serio y con que ejército?

Shadow: ¡Desearas no haber nacido! *apuntando*

Lupin: Creo que aún no lo entienden.

Shadow: ¿Ah?

Spade: ¿De qué hablas?

Lupin: Ustedes cayeron redondo en mi trampa todo este tiempo.

Shadow: ¿Qué?

No puedo creer que estemos atrapados en un tremendo lío y no puedo dejar caer mis lágrimas... Ya era momento de descubrir su verdadero plan.

Continuara...

Próximo capitulo: La trampa del proyecto "Lujuria"


	6. Capítulo 46

**_Capítulo 46: La trampa del proyecto "Lujuria"_**

Atrapados en un lío cuando se revela que aquel jardín de lirios donde fuero a perderse era nada y nada menos que una trampa peligrosa de la cual fue llamado el "Proyecto Lujuria" el proyecto indicado para secuestrar de la cual anteriormente se había contado que era un tesoro multinacional por ser peligrosa y esto fue lo que Arsène Lupin quería refererirse:

Lupin: Ven que no debieron entrar a ese jardín. Pero nop entraron sin medir consecuencias.

Shadow: ¡Maldición!

Spade: Entonces fuimos usados. ¡Rayos!

Lupin: No fueron ustedes los únicos en ser usados, solo miren a él. *señaló a Joker*

Shadow/Spade: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Joker tu?!

Spade: ¿Estás mintiendo?

Lupin: Claro que no, como puedo hacer esto, no se cuantas cosas le metieron en la cabeza de este chico.

Rose: ¿Paso algo antes, hermano?

Shadow: No te preocupes, Rose.

Joker: ...

Shadow: No se lo que quieras decir, Lupin. Pero llegó tu hora ¡Bloody Rain!

Lupin: *esquivando los disparos de Shadow* ¡Nada mal, nada mal, Shadow Joker!

Shadow: ¿Ah?

Lupin: ¡Toma esto! *usa su bastón para pelear*

Spade: *furioso* ¡No te dejaré que ganes! ¡Ice Shot!

En la intensa batalla para ver quien se queda con quien, Joker no le quedaba de otra que meterse en la pelea y cegar a los tres con el Straight Flash y huir del acto, mientras ellos solo intentaban llegar a un acuerdo, pero, les resulto difícil convencer,fueron corriendo a buscarlo, pero ya se había marchado.

¿Podrán ellos convencer que esta atrapado en una trampa que le costará su vida?

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Mensajes de su consciente.


	7. Capítulo 47

**_Capítulo 47: Mensajes de su consciente. parte 1_**

Huyó tan lejos hasta desaparecer, los demás que estaban sorprendidos fueron tras Joker, pero ya era tarde desapareció sin ningún rastro, buscaron por todo el bosque gritando su nombre para dar respuesta, pero era imposible, mientras Joker estaba sintiendo confusión hasta recordar lo sucedido en aquel jardín de lirios

Joker: *cansancio* Es en serio, no entiendo que me pasa conmigo ¿Por qué corrí?

-... ¿Lo deseas?

Joker: Etto... *viendo a todos lados*

-... ¡Sabes que lo deseas!

Joker: Ya, basta. Seas quien seas.

\- Pidelo.

Joker: ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo date vuelta.

Joker se dio vuelta y lo que menos espero que pasara pero su conciencia se convirtió en realidad.

\- ¿Lo deseas?

Joker: ¡Basta sal de mi cabeza!

Se agacho con las manos en la cabeza y su conciencia volvió a donde debe de estar, pero al parecer corrió de regreso. ¿Por qué regresa? Al parecer es encontrado por Spade quien llevaba ratos gritando su nombre.

Spade: Joker.

Joker: ...

Y al parecer Joker ha estado sombrío y comenzó a dar pasos lentos y Spade con temor vio que Joker dejo de ser el mismo...

Spade: ¿Joker? Espera un segundo...

Joker con sonrisa sombría siguió con lo mismo y Spade con miedo dio pasos atrás hasta que de inmediato atacó fuera de sip.

Spade: ¿Joker, que sucede contigo?

Joker: ...

Spade corrió de inmediato, pero ya era tarde fue noqueado ¿Qué habrá pasado entonces?

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Mensajes de su consciente. parte 2


	8. Capítulo 48

**_Capítulo 48: Mensajes de su consciente. parte 2 r-18_**

En una extraña habitación blanca donde no hay nada en alrededor, Joker que hay quedado atrapado en ese lugar y que camino por todo la habitación sin rumbo.

Joker: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué esta habitación no tiene fin? ¿Eh? ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

???: Aquí estas.

Joker: *viendo por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate!

???: *risa prejuiciosa* ¡Pero que cruel eres, Joker!

Joker: ¿Cruel? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

???: Nada. *mostrando su silueta*

En cuanto la silueta de la voz misteriosa comenzó aparecer sus ojos cambiaron al miedo desde que esa silueta se reflejó en los ojos de Joker luego dando pasos atrás de lo asustado pero al dar un paso más tropezó y cayo sentado al suelo.

Joker: ¿Por qué tienes esa silueta? Se supone que es mía.

???: ¿Ara? ¿Te asuste? *se acerco a Joker*

Joker: *temor* ¡Alejate!

???: No te haré daño. *toque delicado en su barbilla*

Joker: *sonrojo* ¿Q-Qué haces?

???: ¿Quiero probarte si eres misterioso? *toquetea delicadamente los labios de Joker*

Joker: ...

En el momento más predicativo donde todo cambio con el beso robado Joker impactado trato de escapar de ese beso pero era demasiado tarde, quedando atrapado dentro de esta situación, cada vez más las silueta del misterioso chico estaba por tomar color dando a revelar su identidad, que resultó ser el mismo sin ropa.

(Nota: Cuando puse Joker 2 quieres decir que habla al otro yo)

Joker 2: ¡Delioso! *excitado* No había probado nada como esto.

Joker: *espanto* ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Soy yo?!

Joker 2: ¡No grites que no estoy sordo!

Joker: ¡Oye, yo no hablo así!

Joker 2: ¿Oh? Entonces... (Cambio de personalidad)

Su otro yo, lo toma del cuello asfixiándolo en un rápido cambio de personalidad.

Joker 2: ¿Qué tal así?

Joker: *ki* ¡Suel-tame!

Joker 2: ¿Ah? ¿No te gusta esto? ¿Y esto? *manoseo en libido mientras le lame la cara*

En una incómoda situación en la que se vio involucrado que lentamente le provocó una excitación y llegar conseguir un pequeño gemido.

Joker 2: *excitado* ¡Tu voz es misteriosa! ¡Tengo que escucharlo una vez más!

Joker: ¡Basta no me toques ahí! ¡Ah~kyaa!

Atrapado del problema ¿como podrá el escapar ?

Continuara...

Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 49: Mensajes de su consciente. parte 3 r-18


	9. Capítulo 49

**_Capítulo 49: Mensajes de su consciente. parte 3 R-18_**

Atrapado entre los besos y manoseos de su otro yo impidiendo sentir la peligrosa tentación de una consciencia maniático y obsesiva declarando una íntima y peligrosa guerra entre el mismo, acabando los manoseos saborea el sabor del néctar prohibido con una incansable excitación que solo con su forma de mirar conversa con el demonio dentro de él.

Joker 2: ¡Sabroso! ¡Nada mal para una criatura misteriosa como tu, ladrón!

Joker: ¿Estas satisfecho? *agitado*

Joker 2: No. ¡Quiero devorarte por completo! *se acerco al cuello y lamió y mordió hasta dejarle marcas*

En lo que estaba enloquecido su otro yo que el siguió impidiendo dañarlo, pero sus manoseos no tenían fin, mientras siguió con los besos justo bajo de ellos sus penes se endurecieron hasta sentir nervios entre ellos.

*sfx: lamidas, besos y gemidos*

Ambos atrapados en sus besos su otro yo rompió la ropa de Joker hasta dejarlo casi desnudo y su enferma cara con la boca cubierta de saliva comenzó a jugar con los pezones provocando sufrir a Joker por más tiempo.

Joker 2: ¿Te gusta esto?

Joker: *agitado* ¡Kyaaaa!

Joker 2: ¿Duele no es cierto?

Con malas intenciones el comenzó a lamer un pezón mientras manoseaba el otro incontrolablemente, mientras Joker siguió sufriendo en incontrolable violación de su otro yo. Momento después se le ocurrió la forma de regresarle el favor empujando a su otro yo dejando que caiga acostado y atacarlo mientras estaba indefenso.

Joker 2: ¿Qué? ¿Que pretendes ahora?

Joker: Haré algo que nunca has intentado.

Joker 2: ¿Qué haces?- *Joker le abrió las piernas a su otro yo*

Joker: Por lo visto estabas muy desesperado ¿No es así?

Joker 2: ¡No te atrevas hacerlo!

Joker: Si, lo haré.

Momento donde su otro yo esta por perder, Joker manoseo delicadamente el pene de su otro yo provocando que su excitación se convierta en orgasmos y que no podría detenerlos.

*sfx: gemidos*

Y en ese entonces que comenzó a lamer su pene sin ningún control lamió y lamió de arriba hacia abajo dejando que todo esa piel se cubriera de su propia baba y luego lamió los testículos cubriendo toda esa zona llena de una calidad baba que se tornó fría en segundos.

*sfx: lamidas, chupa, protuberancias y gemidos*

Su otro yo tomo de la cabeza de Joker quien impedía dejarle de respirar.

*sfx: lamidas, chupa, protuberancias y gemidos*

Joker 2: *gemidos* ¡Ya de-de-detente! ¡Kya! Ya pronto ¡ME VENGO! ¡KYAAAA!

*sfx: lamidas, chupa, protuberancias y gemidos*

Joker 2: ¡No... No... No puedo controlarlo más! ¡V-Voy a correrme! ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Clímax*

Un líquido blanco y espeso comenzó a brotar por montón cubriendo parte del estómago de su otro yo y la cara de Joker y su otro yo con el dolor que sufrió cubrió su rostro avergonzado de tal acto sexual y cuando lo vio parecía sufrir intranquilidad por alguien.

Joker: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Joker 2: Si. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Joker: igual lo digo. ¿Por qué me atacaste?

Joker 2: ...

Joker: ¡Maldición!

Joker 2: ¿Te gusta a alguien?

Joker: ¡¿Qué?! *vergüenza* ¡¿Qu-Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que no! *con manos cruzadas y su cara de pochero se negó.

Joker 2: ¡Entonces si le gustas a alguien! *bromista*

Joker: ¡Callate!

Joker 2: ¡diras Callame soy tu! *señalo a Joker*

Joker: ¿Pero qué? ¡Maldición no me di cuenta que hablo conmigo mismo! *facepalm*

Luego, de explicar la razón de que estaba aquí impactando a Joker del peligro en la que esta metido y...

Joker 2: La gente quiere probar algo que esta prohibido.

Joker: ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Joker 2: (Nada solo se vio sus labios moverse como parte del suspenso)

Joker: *suspenso* ¡¿Qué?!

Continuara...

Próximo capitulo: capítulo 50: ¡Problemas!

Sorry por pasarme de todo el contenido pero bueno espero le guste lo zukulemto *mal escrito por gracioso xD*


	10. Capítulo 50

**_Capítulo 50: ¡Problemas!_**

Al acabar el sueño en la cual estaba atrapado, Joker vio a Spade inconsciente, mientras los demás seguían buscando desesperados a él, mientras escuchaba los gritos que llamaban por su nombre, Joker saca de su bolsillos un lirio que la cual mencionaron Spade y Hachi que no debería ser arrancadas con las manos y así especuló del porque le perseguía tanto Spade, Shadow y Lupin y decidió deshacerse de ella tirándola, pero volvió a su lugar, Spade despertó de la inconsciencia y vio a Joker tirar el lirio una y otra vez de la cual le causo risa.

Joker: ¡Eh! ¡Alejate flor infernal!

Spade: *Risas*

Joker: ¿De que te ríes, Spade? ¡Eh! ¿Spade? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Spade: Sí, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza. *palma de la mano en la cara*

Joker: Que bueno.

Spade: Sé la razón de porque esa flor no se aleja de ti.

Joker: ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

Spade: *saca un encendedor* Usa esto y quemala.

Joker: Si tu dices. *usa el encendedor y quema la flor*

Spade: Así no regresará nunca a ti otra vez.

Joker: Ahora entiendo porque regresa la estúpida. *enfado con los brazos cruzados*

Spade: *risa forzada*

Spade que trató de levantarse pero inesperadamente había caído en una rama de árbol lastimando su tobillo y Joker fue a su ayuda para levantarse y así caminar. Luego, Shadow y Lupin que estaban ya cansado de buscarlo en el oscuro bosque vieron que se acercaban Spade y Joker que se calmaron.

Lupin: Creí que estaban muertos.

Shadow: ¡Eh!

Joker: Si preguntan que paso es una muy larga la historia.

Spade: igual sigo inconforme con lo que paso *mira con enojo a otro lado.

Y así de nuevo los ladrones fantasmas se reunieron otra vez.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: *Relleno* Descanso.

Como dije anteriormente y el capítulo nuevo no es como esperaba pero estoy volviendo a dar feeling en este capítulo que esta algo flojita :v pero cuando vuelva a dar fuerzas ya escribo lo que verdad es y el próximo capítulo será otro capítulo de relleno para poder agarrar ideas para un nuevo capítulo así que disfruten el capítulo flojito xD


	11. Capítulo 51

**_Capítulo 51: Descanso_**

Nota: el capítulo es recapitulación de los 3 fanfics que escrito solo lo resumiré para poder acordarme un poco de que fue lo que escribí y espero les guste mi resumen.

La historia comenzó cuando Spade y Hachi contaban con una mítica leyenda sobre un misterioso jardín de lirios que no estaban en un pueblo, cuando Shadow se interpuso en el robo y al final ocurrieron muchas cosas el caso es que el tesoro se encuentra oculto bajo el jardín de lirios donde ellos nunca lo encontraron, e incluso Lupin se unió al juego, pero el ya sabía donde encontrarlo sólo que se quedó jugando con ellos hasta poder conseguirlo al final la historia comenzó con un supuesto romance donde Joker y Shadow son las víctimas de un juego de citas a propósito, para arruinar Spade realmente oculta algo que lo pone en celos cuando Shadow aparece, pero al final término quedando con Lupin accidentalmente mientras Shadow oculta su preocupación por Joker. Al final este romance de los dos chicos de ladrones fantasmas esta por comenzar.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: En las termas. [R-18]

El siguiente capítulo será a propósito de poner fanservice xD

Sólo eso.


	12. Capítulo 52

**_Capítulo 52: En las termas._**

Al siguiente día después de toda la situación se arreglo Silver Heart, invitó a los chicos en un día tranquilo en Kyoto, siendo básicamente otoño Queen no estaba satisfecha de la invitación porque cree que en si iban a las termas encontraría mirones. Siendo así término aceptando ir a tomar vacaciones y dejar los robos para otra ocasión.

Mientras, llegaron a Kyoto vieron montones de cosas hermosas por toda la ciudad.

Joker: ¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo tomarlo?

Todos: ¿Eh?

Hachi: No, Joker-san. Recuerdas lo que dijiste de que no eras un simple ladrón.

Queen: Creo que lo olvidabas.

Paseando por los alrededores, comieron e incluso tomaron fotos, hasta que llegó el atardecer y tomaron descanso en un hotel donde tienen incluso termas, las damas encargadas del lugar incluso les dieron su bienvenida y les dieron una cómoda habitación para que descansaran, pero, Queen aún resignada, no quería quedarse a dormir con tantos chicos.

Queen: Olvidan que no soy chico.

Silver Heart: ¿Eh?

Joker: Oh-oh.

Hachi: Es por ley de género que una dama duerma aparte de los chicos.

Queen: ¿Como puedes olvidarte de esto?

Dark Eye: No te preocupes.

Spade: Ahora no, Dark Eye.

Dark Eye: Pero, Spade-sama.

???: Queen. Sigo aquí.

Queen: ¿Eh, Roko? ¿Que haces en mi bolso?

Roko: Te dije que te acompañaría para que no te quedarás sola.

Queen: ¡Roko! *abrazo*

Hachi: Roko. No creo que te permitan quedarte aquí por ser mascota.

Roko: Lo se. Por eso traje mis disfraz.

Joker: ¿Tienes un disfraz?

Hachi: Espero funcione.

Después de esa plática, los chicos se fueron a tomar un baño en las termas, pero antes de entrar comenzaron a desvestirse, pero oyeron un grito cuando entraron en toallas, Silver Heart, estaba furioso porque recordó lo que le debía Lupin quien había entrado antes de ellos (¿Coicidencia?) pero al parecer estaba más asustado porque había botado un poco de alcohol al agua, Spade y Joker no esperaban nada de su maestro entraron en las termas y se relajaron por un rato, mientras Joker se sumerge en el agua, los demás se asombran de que alguien más se colara en las vacaciones (Coincidencia otra vez) Shadow que estaba mucho más antes de ellos en las termas y al salir del agua para respirar Joker abraza Shadow.

Joker: ¡Shadow!

Shadow: Si tuviera mi Bloody Rain, te dispararía ahora mismo.

Joker: Aburrido. Vamos abrazame.

Spade: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, Tortolitos?

Joker y Shadow: ¡¿Eh?!

Joker: No tengo ni-ninguna relación con Shadow.

Shadow: ¡Ja! ¿Y que fue todo lo que hicimos esa noche?

Joker: ¿Que? ¿Que hice que?

Spade: *facepalm* Yare, haré.

Joker: ¡No hice nada de eso! *se levanta y se le cae la toalla*

Shadow: ¡Ah! ¿Y esa marca que deje justo en tu cintura?

Joker: ¿Eh? *Avergonzado*

Hachi: Joker-san, tu toalla.

Lupin: Lindo trasero, Joker.

Silver Heart: cubrete, por favor.

Joker: ¡Dejen de mirarme así! *se dio vuelta*

Lupin con su mente pervertida término disfrutando el momento picante, pero Joker quiso atacarlo para que dejaron de pensar en eso pero se resbaló y cayó encima de Shadow que no esperaba eso, pero sintió que había sido tocado, Joker que no sabía lo que realmente estaba tocando con su mano, Shadow que sintió excitación, Todos los demás se espantaron de la incómoda situación, Joker se asombro y lo disculpó tal acto.

Continuará...

Próximo episodio: Durmiendo con las sombras.

El siguiente episodio será algo hot (bueno por el momento situaciones picantes)


	13. Capítulo 53

**_Capítulo 53: Durmiendo con la "Sombra"_**

Este capítulo será corto uwu .

Ya que la noche comenzó todo el mundo se fue a descansar a sus habitaciones, y como unas horas después, Joker despertó con las ganas de ir al baño se levantó y fue al baño y luego de terminar todo desde la puerta se escuchó que le había jalado la palanca del inodoro y un rato después salió del baño como aún Joker estaba soñoliento, entró a la habitación para irse acostarse, pero lo que no era de esperar que entró en el cuarto equivocado donde Shadow fue despertado por Joker que estaba más dormido como un oso invernando, Shadow quería quitar a Joker por estorbarlo, pero estaba pesado como roca y su mala suerte comenzó con los ronquidos que él hacia, Shadow no quedo de otra dormir a su lado unos segundos después, Joker empezó a moverse y Shadow ya no lo soportó más y vio lo que le sucedía, pero, se embeleso de Joker dormido que hasta se había tragado su propia saliva hasta que se quedo viendo fijamente, Joker que estaba tan, pero, tan dormido mientras Shadow se le acercaba más y lo que él ve son sus brillantes labios que él quería tocarlos, pero después reaccionó y pensó que no era momento de actuar estúpido, así que se acobijó con toda la manta del futon y se acostó, pero, sintió tanta preocupación por Joker que se levantó pero, lo que no esperó es que él llevaba su yukata desordenado que estaba apunto de descubrir su cuerpo y eso excitó tanto a Shadow que el vio a todos lados para saber si había alguien cerca, hasta que lo desvistió no totalmente tocando pecho y las piernas y sin poder aguantarlo lo besó y luego se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Joker se levantó primero que Shadow, se estiró los brazos mientras bosteza hasta que de repente un tremendo gritó que se escuchó por todo el lugar los demás que oyeron su gritó fueron en marcha, hasta que Silver Heart abrió la puerta y vio lo que no esperaba.

Silver Heart: ¡¿Qué sucede, Joker?!

Hachi: ¿Joker? ¿San?

Spade: ¿Qué fue ese grito?

Joker: ¡Este no es mi habitación! Y ¡Alguién me desvistió!

Queen: ¿Estas seguro que no fue alguien cercano?

Roko: Supongo ¿no?

Shadow: A mi no me mires yo no te desvestí y ni te besé... (Sorprendido) ¡Rayos!

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Joker: ¡Shadow, maldito!

Queen: (se cubre su rostro con las manos por imaginarse tal show homosexual) *Grita*

Silver Heart: ¿Queen, que te sucede?

Roko: Deberías saber como es la mente femenina. *risita*

Silver Heart: Cada vez más mi nietecita se esta volviendo adulta *llorando* ¡Me estoy volviendo viejo!

Lupin: Etto... No quiero arruinarles la fiesta, pero yo me retiró de esto. ¡Chau!

Y así fue la noche que casi ocurrió un romance inesperado.

Fin.

PD: En este capítulo que escribí, Shadow casi viola a Joker xD

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: campeonato de robos.


	14. Capítulo 54

**_Capítulo 54: Campeonato de Robos._**

Bueno en este capítulo será básicamente de carreras de autos xD ya que no se me ocurrió nada más y bueno iré suelta mi imaginación.

En el mismo día que ocurrió un gracioso evento que al final lo dieron en el olvido, Rose ha estado muy sorprendida por el aviso sobre un gran campeonato de carreras y al parecer el ganador no sólo ganaría una copa dorada sino que tendrá las paradisiacas vacaciones en algún lugar hermoso del mundo.

Entre todos los que habían leído el cartel que trajo Rose discutieron y pelearon para ver quién se quedaba con el tesoro del premio así que sin más preámbulos regresaron a la acción enviando los avisos previos a los mismos policías.

Llegando los avisos previos donde están los policías Oniyama lee la de Joker que iba tras su próximo robo en la campeonato de carreras de carros decidieron meterse al juego.

Anunciador: ¡El gran momento ha llegado! ¡Y el público muy alegre!

Peakoock: ¡Vaya, vaya que gran emocionante libras de mi corazón es lo que veo!

Anunciador: ¿Qué es lo que has visto Sr. DJ Peakoock?

Peakoock: ¡Veo varios conocidos ladrones en la carrera!

Anunciador: ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Veamos quien se lleva el premio!

Peakoock: Ya es hora de mencionar a nuestros competidores.

Anunciador: ¡Claro, que si! ¡La Gran 28va entrega de las carreras NyanScar esta por comenzar! (Es una parodia del Nascar xD )

Peakoock: Es un patrocinado por Coro Coro Magazine. (Patrocinio real totalmente fake xD)

Peakoock: En primer lugar tenemos un gran conocido ladrón y su famoso auto clásico. El Ladrón Fantasma Joker.

Anunciador: ¡Vaya, tiene cara de que es un dolor de cabeza!

Peakoock: ¡Exacto, ni yo lo tolero -_- !

Anunciador: En el segundo lugar, tenemos a... Esperen. ¿Estan permitidos las motos aquí?

Peakoock: Lo que se pueda mover en ruedas es permitido.

Anunciador: =-O ¡Vaya, esto es nuevo! Como les decía el segundo lugar es de Spade y en el tercer lugar parece que tenemos otro experto en dos ruedas y Shadow Joker.

Mientras tanto en el enfoque de cámaras Shadow los ve de mala manera y eso los asustó.

Peakoock: y al parecer tenemos el cuarto lugar de... ¿Devil Chaser? ¿Que hace Oniyama en esta carrera?

???: Si me permites estoy aquí.

Peakoock: Inspector Oniyama!!! Entonces son.

Oniyama: Si. Son mis compañeras.

Peakoock: ¡Al parecer chicos y chicas tenemos a las intrépidas policías, Ginko y Momo!

Anunciador: Además tenemos más contrincantes en esta carrera.

Mientras tanto en la línea de meta Queen y Silver Heart se están preparando para arrancar.

Queen: En sus marcas!!! Listos!!! Fuera!!! *alzando la bandera bicolor (blanco y negro) *

Silver Heart disparo al cielo dando comienzo a la carrera.

Anunciador: ¡Vaya encuentro entre conocidos!

Peakoock: Sip. Al parecer Joker esta tomando ventaja en su velocidad del auto.

Anunciador: Exacto. Parece que no quiere soltarse de su primer lugar.

Peakoock: ¡Wow, increíble, Spade tiene preparado algo!

Spade: Así que como no me dejas ganar haré esto... *lanza aceite en frente de la pista*

Peakoock: ¡Vaya, que tenemos aquí! ¡Spade ha tomado ventaja y ahora se posiciona en el primer puesto!

Joker: ¿Que rayos? ¡Spade! ¡Ya verás!

Spade: ¡Adios, Joker!

Shadow: [¿Por qué me metí a competir en esto?] *Se dijo así mismo en su mente*

Anunciador: ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Qué hace el competidor, Shadow Joker?

Peakoock: Parece que se retira de la carrera.

Mientras, entre el público Rose vio como su hermano viene de regreso.

Rose: ¡Hermano!

En otro lado de la pista, Hachi vio que Shadow regreso a donde Rose esta y se quedaron viendo la carrera desde una gran pantalla plana.

Hachi: Es raro. Hmm *movió los hombros con duda*

Y pasando ratos de la carrera muchos desastres ocurrieron ya que las chicas policías seguían en el cuarto lugar mientras Joker y Spade pelean tanto por ser el primer lugar tanto que tanta pelea y pelea nadie de ellos ganó y le dieron el premio a sus ganadores que resultaron ser las Shuffle Sisters. Y al fin y acabo robaron sorpresivo la copa y Kira se enfureció que persiguió a Joker para que le devolvieran su premio y Spade sintió tanta vergüenza ver las payasadas de su amigo y rival.

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: Regreso a casa.


	15. Capítulo 55

**_Cap55: De regreso a casa_**

Nota: los capítulos que conté anteriormente son meramente de relleno uwu (ejem: el cap de carreras) no entran realmente parte de lo siguiente a contar. Este será el capítulo denso de hoy.

Acabando el día de robos hasta anochecer, Joker que estaba por regresar ve a prácticamente a todos irse por sus lados.

Silver Heart: Bueno a irme.

Queen: Bye abuelito.

Roko: Entonces ya es hora.

Queen: Sip.

Hachi: Eh. Se fueron.

Joker: ¡Estoy! De regreso... *susurro*

Hachi: Que raro que se marchen si despedirte... ¡Eh! ¡Joker-san!

Joker: Es raro.

Sale corriendo un tanto preocupado por la situación, Hachi vio que Joker no actuaba con naturalidad ante lo que vio y quizo detenerlo, pero, cayó al suelo. Joker llamó a Shadow con su celular y la contestadora le decía que dejara su mensaje colgó he intentó lo mismo con Spade he igualmente lo mismo ocurrió. En esa noche Hachi presintió que algo malo le pasa a Joker, trato de hablarle.

Hachi: Jo...ker-san ¿Estas bien?

Joker: No. No es nada.

Hachi: Estas actuando raro, das miedo.

Joker: No te preocupes, no es... Nada.

Hachi: tengo que decirte algo.

Joker: ¿Que?

Hachi: Tengo que mañana volver a casa de mis padres así que cuida la Sky Joker mientras no estoy.

Joker: (¿Incluso tu?) Ya veo. De acuerdo.

Hachi: ¡Eh! ¿Seguro?

Joker: ¡Sip, seguro!

A la siguiente mañana, Hachi que se preparó todo para marcharse, va a hasta la habitación de Joker y antes de entrar y darle la despedida oye una voz en llanto.

Hachi: ¿Joker-san? ¿Esta llorando?

Mientras escucha se oía decir...

Joker: *sollozo* No lo creo... *llanto* No quiero estar solo.

Hachi: Lo siento. Joker-san.

Hachi soltó todo su equipo fue tras el celular de Joker que siempre lo dejaban en algún lugar cercano llamó a Silver Heart.

Hachi: Hola.

Silver Heart: Hola, Hola, Hachi ¿Como estas?

Hachi: No es un buen momento para esto. Pone el parlante cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Joker.

Silver Heart: Ya veo.

Hachi: ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Silver Heart: Ha estado frágil desde el día que murió sus padres y este es su día.

Hachi: Ahora ya veo porque las últimas veces a estado actuando raro.

Silver Heart: Se siente culpable de haber dejado ir a sus padres.

Hachi: ¡Quiere decir que se siente sólo !

Silver Heart: Exacto, debes de animarlo o se quedara aislado.

Hachi: Lo entiendo.

Hachi escribe una carta a sus padres diciendo que se ausentará a la junta familiar que se tenía previsto para hoy, los padres de Hachi lo leyeron y aceptaron que se quedara con Joker.

Lo que la carta de Hachi decía:

"Queridos, papá y mamá:

Debo ausentarme a la junta familiar del cual querían que asistiera, pero debo ayudar a Joker-san aclarar su mente.

Att: Su querido hijo Hachi.

Mamá de Hachi: Si es por el bienestar de su amigo se lo dejaremos pasar.

Papá de Hachi: Supongo que la esta pasando mal, pero bueno le dejamos nuestro hijo a cargo.

Mamá de Hachi: Sip.

Luego, Hachi fue hasta la habitación de Joker para hablar.

Hachi: Joker-san, Joker-san. ¿Puedo entrar?

Al parecer ninguna respuesta fue recibida a Hachi así que entró y vio que aún seguía en cama supuestamente durmiendo.

Hachi: Se lo que se siente alejarse de todos, pero, no te desanimes. Se que no quieres hablarme por el favor que te pedí. Así que...

Joker: ¿Así que? ¿Me dejarás sólo como el resto?

Hachi: ¡No, no es lo que me refe...! ¡Eh!

Joker: ¿ACASO ME ODIAN?

Hachi: ¿De que hablas?

Joker: ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Volví al inicio!

Hachi: Joker-san, calmate.

Joker: No puedo... No quiero *Llora mientras abraza a Hachi*

Hachi: Ya, ya, ya, tomalo con calma Joker-san. He estaré siempre contigo porque que te quiero. *le da una sobadita en la espalda de Joker para que se calme*

Horas después, Hachi le prepara curry.

Hachi: ¡Listo!

Joker: ¡Oh! ¡Curry! ¡Itadakimasu~! *comiendo*

Hachi: Ahora entiendo porque que adoras tanto el curry.

Joker: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Hachi: Si. Ya me di cuenta de todo y la fecha que te entristece tanto.

Joker: Ja *afirmando* Evito recordar esta fecha estando solo.

Hachi: ¿Solo? Nadie te abandonó.

Joker: Lo dices para alagarme.

Hachi: No. Etto... Spade-san, Queen-san, Shadow-san e incluso Silver Heart-san han pasado por lo mismo que tu y por ti te agradecen de ser salvados aunque no seas un héroe. *se soba la cabeza avergonzado*

Joker: He cierto. Aunque tu tienes tu familia con vida.

Hachi: Si. Eso lo que un poco lo que se siente no tener familia. *desánimo*

Joker: Hachi ¿No tu, también? *haciendo muecas para animarlo*

Hachi: *llorando*

Joker que al principio estaba desanimado y triste que conllevó a desanimar a Hachi hasta hacerlo llorar, pero le da nuevo abrazarlo y así estuvieron todo el día hasta que los demás llegaron con regalos y comida al Sky Joker y vieron que Joker y Hachi se había quedado dormidos y cuando lo vieron ambos estaban un tanto enrojecidos con un rastro de lágrimas que estaba por secarse mientras ellos dormían. Queen estaba un poco resentida desde ese instante, Spade y los demás están por reírse de alegría ya que sintieron básicamente lo mismo.

Spade: Yare, yare. De nuevo.

Fin.

Próximo capítulo: Tiempo de fiesta.


	16. Capítulo 56

**_cap56: Tiempo de fiesta. (ultimo cap temporada)_**

Nota: hasta aquí cierro el telón del cual comienzo la última temporada de mi fanfic (serán 4 temporadas de libros en Wattpad) si quieren más contacteme c:

Desde que llegaron sus amigos vieron que Joker y Hachi llevaban horas recuperarse del sueño hasta que se terminaron por levantarse.

Joker: ¿Are? ¿Que pasa? *se limpia sus ojos*

Queen: Mou. Si que son dormilones ¡jejejeje!

Silver Heart: Pensaron que los íbamos a dejar solos, pues están equivocados.

Spade: Oye, maestro. ¿Para que querías hablar con Shadow?

Shadow: ¿Yo? ¿Que hice?

Rose: ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

Shadow: ¡Oh, eso! Creo *no lo recuerda*

Rose: *lo toma de las manos y se lo lleva a la cocina* ¡Te pedí que me ayudarías en la cocina!

Shadow: *Risa fingida* Rose.

Mientras lo demás preparaban la mesa. Joker esta dudando de lo que hacen en su nave.

Joker: ¿Qué hacen todos en mi casa?

Roko: Una fiesta.

Joker: ¿Fiesta? ¿Ya quiten eso?

Spade: Ya deja de ser aguafiestas.

Dark Eye: Si nos ayudas un poco sabrás de que es.

Joker: Me niego.

Hachi: Ay, Joker-san.

Terminando los arreglos de la fiesta, Rose que pelaba manzanas accidentalmente se corta un poco el dedo.

Rose: Hermano, mira ¡Me corte! *Llora*

Shadow: ¡Mou! Te dije que lo hiciera con cuidado.

Hachi: ¡Listo! *trajo botiquín de emergencia*

Shadow: Gracias.

Shadow le pone bandita para cubrir la herida de Rose, muy feliz abraza a su hermano dejando sorprendido.

Rose: Gracias hermano, pensé que iba a morir.

Shadow: ¿eh? Sólo fue una pequeña cortadura.

Después de todo, en el cartel puesto alrededor del comedor decía "¡Animos Joker te queremos! ~ " ya que lo vio tanto las lágrimas se le volvieron a salir de la felicidad.

Hachi: Tanto me costo calmarte. *Silver Heart le da una palmada en la espalda de Hachi*

Silver Heart: No te preocupes Hachi, el ahora está feliz.

A partir de aquí todos los pasaron en grande durante todo el día, hasta que algo ocurre en la habitación de Joker y Hachi termina asombrado.

Continuará...


End file.
